Eres la persona indicada, en el momento indicado
by Iggypuff
Summary: AU. Seiya es un padre soltero que vive en Inglaterra, a perdido demasiadas cosas a través del tiempo, y la vida le a dado tantos golpes, que sus hijos son toda la felicidad que tiene. Ikki es un chico con una buena vida la cual la vive des preocupadamente como nómada, por situaciones de la vida se tiene que hacer cargo de su hermanastro Shun.
1. Prologo

Author: DiegoAntares24 (Fanfiction . net) / DianBuRa (Amor Yaoi . com)

Name: Eres la persona correcta, en el momento correcto.

Rating: T

Summary: AU. Seiya es un padre soltero que vive en Inglaterra, a perdido demasiadas cosas a través del tiempo, y la vida le a dado tantos golpes, que sus hijos son toda la felicidad que tiene. Ikki es un chico con una buena vida la cual la vive despreocupadamente una vida nómada, por situaciones de la vida se tiene que hacer cargo de su hermanastro Shun, quien es arrastrado a vivir ese estilo de vida con él.

Clarifications: En este mundo los embarazos en hombres son normales y no se discrimina por la orientación sexual de las personas. Pero los hombres que quedan embarazados pierden fuerza y rango luego del parto, lo que hace mas complicado conseguir un buen trabajo para salir adelante.

Warnings: AU, Violencia/abuso/palabras subidas de tono, Mpreg.

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran y majestuoso Masami Kurumada, a excepción de la trama y los personajes Taylor, Alex, Tianne, Matthew y Helen que son creación mía.

* * *

 ** _PRÓLOGO_**

Su vida es como una mala burla a la cotidianidad del universo mismo, a tenido demasiadas lágrimas y risas, que ahora que lo piensa con la cabeza fría, muchas de ellas son lágrimas malgastadas y demasiadas risas sin sentido; por cosas que en el momento parecían ser merecedoras de ellas.

Recuerda cuando estaba en la secundaria y su amor de la juventud, Saga Pólux, quien era un año mayor e iba a BI o Bachillerato Internacional, se fue con uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, Mü Arias, dejándolo embarazado tres meses antes de finalizar su último año de secundaria, fue difícil para él ocultarlo las ultimas semanas de clases, pues ya se empezaba a notar el embarazo y más de un chismoso le hacia preguntas o comentarios como "oye, deja de comer tanto que pronto rodarás" o cosas por el estilo, mientras el solo veía como el gran hijo de perra se iba con su amigo dejándolo a él preñado de un hijo suyo finalizando su último año de secundaria.

También recuerda lo mucho que le dolió tener a su pequeño Taylor, Dios fue tan doloroso sentir como literalmente se partía en dos, aun cuando Saori, una vieja amiga de la familia y doctora, hizo todo lo posible por disminuir los dolores del parto, pero valió la pena sufrir ese dolor, por que nada fue mas hermoso que tener a Tay en sus brazos sano y salvo.

O como cuando su madre le sugería que abortara a Taylor porque él no era lo suficientemente bueno para criar a un niño y que probablemente terminaría dándolo en adopción. ¡Cielos que no! Él nunca en la vida podría acabar con la vida de su hijo, aun cuando su madre tenía razón de que él era un patán en muchos sentidos de la vida, simplemente no acabaría con la vida de un pequeñito ser inocente, así tuviera que dejar de comer él para alimentar a su pequeño, por él cambiaría y lucharía hasta la muerte de ser necesario.

O como cuando cuatro años mas tarde, Saga volvió rogándole perdón e invitándolo a una cena romántica en un restaurante de comida mediterránea, su favorita por cierto, y él de imbécil lo perdonó, dejándolo esa misma noche embarazado de su pequeño Alex, para largarse nuevamente poco tiempo después, dejando a cuestas con un nuevo embarazo el cual se encargaría el solo, otra vez.

Fue feliz cuando Matthew, un británico, llegó a proponerle que viajara con él a su natal Inglaterra a vivir juntos un tiempo después de haber estado saliendo con él, y él de ingenuo aceptó pensando que al fin había encontrado al amor de su vida y que finalmente podría vivir en paz junto con sus hijos Taylor y Alex, que en ese entonces tenían 10 y 6 años, prometiéndole un techo digno en el cual vivir.

Fue así como su vida se terminó de ir por el caño, los primeros meses viviendo con Matt fluyeron con normalidad, todo era color de "rosas" pero luego de un tiempo Matthew empezó a ponerse violento, llegaba del trabajo, o eso creía él, borracho y exigiéndole tener sexo y si él se negaba lo tomaba a la fuerza y era capaz de hasta golpearlo con tal de que satisficiera sus calenturas.

Fue así como el Seiya rebelde, un poco mas alto que el resto de su clase, el líder de la pandilla, el que fumaba a escondidas en los pasillos del instituto y en las fiestas se drogaba, a veces hasta terminar inconsciente, terminó por morir, el Seiya de ahora no se compara para nada a ese muchacho rebelde de 17 años, ahora es solo una persona sumisa a las agresiones de su amante que encontraba un poco de felicidad en sus dos reyes, tesoros, adoraciones que tiene por hijos.

Taylor, de ahora 14 años casi 15 y para fortuna de él, era una copia exacta de su _madre,_ tal vez no tan alto como él, pero si tenia el físico que solía tener Seiya, era un muchachito valiente y sutilmente _chispa_ que tenía como propósito cuidar a su pequeño hermanito Alex y a su padre de todo aquel que quisiera hacerles daño, sin duda era el pequeño soldadito de la familia.

Alex por su parte se parecía físicamente a su _padre,_ tenia el mismo color de cabello y su rostro era como un clon de Saga, pero era bastante frágil, para su desgracia no tenia la complexión que tenia Saga o que alguna vez tuvo Seiya, era la mitad de Taylor y mucho más bajo que él, a sus 10 años podía ser confundido perfectamente con un niño de 7 años, para fortuna de él tenía a Tay para que lo protegiera, y a su padre también. Su mayor don es que es sumamente inteligente e intelectual, a sus cuatro años ya sabía leer al derecho y al revés y a sus 6 años ya sabía tocar piano, violín y flauta traversa a la perfección, y siempre que Matthew no estaba, daba sus "conciertos familiares" a su madre y a su hermano, cosa que enorgullecía sumamente a Seiya.

El único apoyo moral que tenía Seiya era su vecino Shaka, un padre también soltero que había quedado invalido cuando tuvo a su pequeña hija Tianne, un año menor que Alex, quienes por cierto se llevaban muy bien y que en ocasiones ambos se unían a tocar una muy agradable música, él tocando el piano y ella el violín.

En cuanto a la historia de Shaka, él era un poco mas afortunado que Seiya, pues aun que su difunto prometido había muerto de cáncer antes de que se pudieran unir en matrimonio, el rubio vivía de una generosa pensión que le había dejado su ex prometido, y no pasaba por la miseria en la que Seiya vivía, por eso el rubio cuidaba sin ningún problema a sus hijos cuando él salía en busca de un trabajo, de hecho todos se llevaban bien y los niños no tenían problema en quedarse con Shaka mientras su padre estaba fuera.

* * *

A decir verdad su vida a estado bastante bien, viviendo una vida nómada, en donde el mayor tiempo de sus estadías no sobrepasa los 4 meses. A recorrido todo Japón, Canadá y parte de los Estados Unidos, en la actualidad se encuentra recorriendo Europa.

No es que sea millonario ni mucho menos, pero con cada trabajo en sus estadías gana lo suficientemente bien como para tener una vida relativamente cómoda. Gracias a que tiene un sutil encanto hacia las personas con las que trata, y gracias a ello, logra obtener buenos trabajos o buenas pagas, aun sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Por cuestiones de la vida, su madre enfermó cuando el recién cumplía los 17 y un año y medio después, a sus 18, lamentablemente murió no pudiendo soportar las secuelas que iba dejando su enfermedad. Fue sumamente difícil y doloroso ver morir a su madre Esmeralda cuando él había hecho todo lo posible por curarla, incluso habiendo gastado todos los ahorros que tenían en el banco, pero para su mala suerte la perra enfermedad pudo mas que él, al parecer.

Fue así que luego de la muerte de su madre empezó con su vida de nómada, simplemente no podía vivir en el lugar donde había tenido la mejor niñez y adolescencia junto a su madre porque eso solo lo iba a deprimir, por lo que para sus 22 años ya había recorrido todo Japón, así que cuando cumplió 23 decidió que era turno de viajar a uno de los países que más le llamaban la atención: Canadá. Recorrió el país de extremo a extremo, de norte a sur y de este a oeste en 4 años, quedando asombrado de la amabilidad de los habitantes de ese país así como de sus increíbles ciudades y paisajes, luego por motivos que hasta él mismo desconoce terminó llegando a Chicago, Estados Unidos, para luego terminar recorriendo toda la Gran Llanura Central Norteamericana y parte de los Montes Apalaches.

Pero al ver que el país no llenaba su expectativas como el creyó que seria, decidió viajar a su segundo lugar de interés: Las Europas. Primero llego a Lisboa, Portugal. No va a mentir, el idioma fue un asco al principio, por más que intentara entender lo que las personas le decían simplemente parecía que el portugués no era un lenguaje hecho para él, por lo que rápidamente se movilizó a España, en donde conoció a un sujeto bastante chistoso, a su parecer, llamado Shura García, el sujeto éste era un obsesionado de la esgrima, pero era buen sujeto después de todo, bastante amable.

Por motivos del idiota, pues el español resultaba ser tan tedioso de aprender, o al menos familiarizarse, como el portugués, rápidamente terminó emigrando a Italia, un bello país sin duda. Ahí conoció a un sujeto al que llamaban "Death Mask" por alguna razón que él desconocía, el man éste era un borracho, pero era bastante alegre y no caía tan mal como otros borrachos que había conocido, además está el hecho de que el sujeto le dio posada en su hogar, que no era una pocilga como había pensado, sino que era un departamento bastante moderno y equipado con las cosas básicas, durante su estadía en Sicilia.

Así que luego de vivir en esa ciudad, y sintiéndose sofocado por durar tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar, decidió que era momento de emigrar nuevamente, esta vez a Francia, donde fue a caer a la típica pero hermosa ciudad de París, esta vez trabajando en una acogedora cafetería de un sujeto llamado Camus DeLacour, quien estaba casado con un sujeto griego llamado Milo Dalaras o Megara, o algo así, y viviendo en un departamento bastante sencillo.

Fue así como luego de 6 años emigrando, y con 29 años, un día recibió la noticia, una muy pero que muy inesperada por cierto, sobre que su padre había fallecido junto con su esposa en un viaje de negocios, y que al ser el único familiar mayor de edad y cercano a este, le solicitaban ser el tutor legal de su hermanastro Shun, un mocoso de 11 años en ese entonces, por lo que a regañadientes tuvo que volver a Japón para hacerse cargo del asunto.

Fue así que luego de un tedioso papeleo con el tribunal y otras entidades, se convirtió en el tutor legal del pequeño Shun de 11 años, y obligándolo a convertirse en nómada y viajar a donde el viento los llevase, por que simplemente un chiquillo de 11 años ahora a su cargo no iba a impedir que eso cambiara, por lo que apenas estuvo todo solucionado volvió a Europa junto a Shun, esta vez llegando a la imparable Berlín en Alemania.

Como los demás lugares, este no fue la excepción y fue difícil adaptarse al nuevo lugar con el nuevo idioma, más aun teniendo a su hermano pequeño, que constantemente le decía que quería volver a Japón. Dos años fue el periodo de tiempo que le tomó a Shun superar la perdida de sus padres y adaptarse al estilo de vida que Ikki tenia, simplemente no era agradable ser siempre el niño nuevo de la clase y tener que marcharse cuando recién empezaba a sentirse cómodo en el lugar.

Los siguientes 4 años, y con un resignado Shun, ambos seguían viajando por Europa, ya habían recorrido la mayor parte de este viejo territorio y ahora se encontraban en Holanda, donde Ikki trabajaba en un bar como bartender y Shun estudiando en una secundaria en el centro de Utrecht, aun que originalmente habían llegado a Amsterdam, pero por cosas de la vida se movilizaron a esa ciudad.

Fui ahí donde Ikki conoció a una empresaria, una muchacha llamada Shaina, la joven en sí era linda, pero el solo quería una noche de pasión y listo, por lo que luego de esa noche, al parecer la joven quedó encantada de él y como una muestra de eso, le ofreció un muy buen trabajo como administrador de un equipo de Rugby en Inglaterra por todo un año.

Lo cierto es que la oferta se escuchaba bastante bien, además de que no pagaban nada mal, entonces, ¿qué sería un año entero en Inglaterra?.

* * *

Bien, aquí está el prologo de esta historia, creo que mas o menos se van dando una idea de como es jaja.

Con esta historia quiero tomarme el tiempo necesario y llevarla con calma, intentaré actualizar semanalmente, aunque no prometo nada xD

Ya llevo como la mitad de esta historia, aunque en realidad es muy cortita, espero que les guste.

Les agradecería demasiado que dejaran review, ya sea para felicitarme, o para decirme si la historia es un asco, o para que me digan en que debo mejorar y esas cosas, ademas de que es un incentivo para mi el seguirla escribiendo y asi darles una buena historia, de antemano les agradezco :3

Por cierto, queria darles un recadito...

Quiero disculparme enormemente con todas las personas que estaban leyendo mi fic "Historia de una Vida", la verdad y siendoles muy sincero, no me gusta para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando desde ahora la historia, no me gusta en la copia barata de "Avatar" y "Naruto" en la que se estaba convirtiendo, por este motivo decidí suspenderla, si les digo que me tomaré el tiempo para reescribirla y hacerles los cambios que deba realizar, les prometo que muy pronto les traeré la versión "2.0" de esta historia, asi que con mucha pena les pido paciencia y tiempo, sobre todo tiempo, para asi poder traerles una historia digna y no tan mediocre.

DE ANTEMANO, NUEVAMENTE, GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA.


	2. El destino debe odiarme

**_Hola :3_**

 ** _Baia baia, sé que dije que iba aactualizar el sabado peeeero.. no me pude resistir a actualizar antes, y ,más teniendo el capitulo listo XD... Bien por ustedes XD_**

 ** _Sin adelantarles nada, disfrutad la lecturas buen (a) lector (a)_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Uno_**

Nuevamente había tenido que ir al médico, pues Matt había llegado tarde a casa y borracho, exigiendo sexo, como lo usual. Por más que intentó negarse, al final fue tomado a la fuerza recibiendo un par de golpes de por medio, así que en éste momento estaba en el consultorio de su amigo Aioria Leonidas, un medico al que conoció hace tiempo por la misma causa y terminaron siendo amigos.

-Seiya ya en serio, dime qué sucedió realmente, esta vez no creeré la estupidez de "iba bajando las escaleras y resbalé torpemente". Dijo imitando graciosamente la voz de Seiya.

-Pues que coincidencia, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.. *auch*. Se quejó mientras Aioria limpiaba la herida que tenía en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Bueno, luego no te quejes si la policía llega a tu casa por una denuncia de agresión. Soltó sin tapujos el castaño, pues sabia que Seiya estaba mintiendo.

Por más que eso le erizó los bellos que tenía en la parte trasera de su cuello, jamás en la vida lo admitiría, debía aguantar solo tres meses más para que al fin le dieran la residencia británica y así poder disfrutar de las ventajas de ser un Inglés, aun que solo de palabra, pues el era natal de Japón, como su amigo el médico, cabe decir que esos tres meses se cumplirían en dos semanas.

Luego de que Aioria terminara de curar sus heridas lo mandó a casa nuevamente, advirtiéndole nuevamente que estuviera alerta y no se dejara doblegar por el inepto de Matthew otra vez o si no ya sabia lo que podía ocurrir.

Cuando llegó a la pocilga que tenia por hogar, encontró a Matt nockeado durmiendo exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que le había tomado a la fuerza, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de sus nenes para dormir con ellos, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con llave por prevención.

Al amanecer, se levantó cuando sonó la alarma que tenía establecida en su celular, cortesía de Aioria, que se lo había dado con la escusa de que podía llamarlo por si ocupada algo o sucedía alguna emergencia, para alistar a sus niños y enviarlos a clases, una vez que llegaron a la entrada principal del "Joseph Bellamy's Arts & Sports School and High School" se despidió de sus nenes con un beso y un abrazo, y antes de marcharse le dio una sutil mirada a Tay, indicándole que cuidara de su pequeño Alex, mirada que fue contestada con leve asentimiento por parte del casi adolescente.

Dios, no sabía como es que su hijo captaba todo tan rápido, pero agradecía eso, una vez que sus hijos se perdieron de su rango de vista, emprendió su camino a una nueva búsqueda de trabajo, ¡Jesús! Jura que aunque buscó por toda la ciudad de Brighton en ningún lugar encontraba un buen trabajo, por eso, volvió algo deprimido a su casa, por ahora espera que su título de secundaria lograra hacer su magia, pues por distintos motivos no pudo tan siquiera asistir a la universidad.

-¿Shun? ¿Dónde estás?. Ikki regresó temprano del bar, pasando así por un puesto de comida rápida y comprando un par de hamburguesas para Shun y para él, pero le extrañó no encontrar al mocoso en la sala, por lo que dejó la bolsa donde traía la comida y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermanos, la cual solo tenía la cama, un pequeño escritorio donde hacía sus tareas y un pequeño armario de cajones, tipo bureau.

Lo encontró acostado, de una forma extraña, tenía sus pies colgando de la pared acostado horizontalmente a la mitad de la cama leyendo uno de sus preciados libros que cuidaba como si su vida dependiera de ella.

-¿uh? Ah.. ya llegaste, ¿Qué tal el día en el bar?. Dijo cuando escucho a su hermano aclararse la garganta recostado en el marco de la puerta, la verdad es que estaba inmerso en su lectura.

-Bien, como siempre, hoy estuvo tranquilo.. ¿quieres comer? Te traje una hamburguesa.

-¿ah? Ah… si, ya voy.. Dijo y volvió su vista al libro buscando terminar el capitulo que estaba leyendo.

La verdad es que al final de todo ambos hermanos terminaron cogiéndose afecto, Shun pues por que era su hermano y su único familiar ahora e Ikki pues a la final apreciaba la compañía de Shun, y aun que a veces no eran muy expresivos entre ellos siempre se contaban todo, la mayoría del tiempo cuando el daño ya estaba hecho, pero siempre confiaban el uno del otro.

Ikki de verás detestaba eso, que Shun le contara las cosas cuando ya el daño estaba hecho, pero la verdad no eran cosas malas, y la mayoría las provocaba él, como cuando no le daba dinero a Shun para que viajara al instituto o se llevaba las únicas llaves para entrar al departamento y Shun se quedaba esperándolo afuera hasta que llegara o cuando no había comida en la refrigeradora o en la alacena y no comía durante horas, pero claro, todo era debido a la mala administración que Ikki tenía, así que no lo culpaba.

Cuando por fin Shun se dignó a ir a comer, ambos se sentaron en el sofá mientras veían televisión en la vieja TV que había en el departamento cuando ellos se mudaron. Fue ahí cuando Ikki le dijo las buenas nuevas a Shun, o eso parecían, pues la verdad a Shun no le extrañó que su hermano saliera con el típico discurso de que "e encontrado un nuevo y mejor trabajo y dentro de dos semanas nos mudamos", ya se había acostumbrado. O mejor dicho, resignado.

Luego de cenar, ambos se fueron a cepillar los dientes y a dormir, Ikki pues debía levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar y Shun en realidad a seguir con su lectura, y para empezar a prepararse psicológicamente para una nueva ciudad, nuevas personas, nuevo departamento, en fin, un nuevo ambiente en general. Lo que le agradaba eran que estarían fijos por todo un año, finalmente luego de mucho tiempo, además de que comenzaría un nuevo curso, y probablemente no sería el único chico nuevo de la clase, eso le alegraba un poco.

Así que como lo dicho, dos semanas después ambos se encontraban en un vuelo hacia Brighton, Inglaterra, un lugar que prometía tener muchas expectativas, para ambos hermanos…

* * *

 ** _Dos semanas antes:_**

Regresaba de hacer algunas compras gracias a que le había quitado un poco de dinero a Matt, por que si fuera por el gran hijo de puta, dejaría que se murieran de hambre.

Cuando abrió la puerta e ingresó al interior de la casa, no le extrañó ver a Matthew tirado en el sofá mirando la televisión, que cuando le vio entrar no se molestó en ocultar su mirada de molestia.

Lo siguiente que sucede es que Tay se acerca a él lentamente mientras lo toma de la mano tímidamente y susurra un "mami", para cuando le vuelve a ver con la intención de darle un beso en la frente y un abrazo de oso, grande es su sorpresa al ver que Taylor tiene una de sus mejillas con un gran moretón de tonos púrpuras y verdosos.

¡Eso si que fue su límite! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese malparido a tocar siquiera a su pequeño nene?!

Simplemente tira las bolsas de los mandados al suelo mientras siente como una creciente furia crece en su interior, Taylor lo nota de inmediato y solo asiente levente cuando Seiya le dice que suba con su hermano.

Luego de eso solo ve a Tay subir las escaleras como si su vida dependiera de ello, y para cuando Taylor se pierde de su vista solo se lanza hacia Matt, lo toma por sorpresa, sacando fuerzas de no sabe donde, lo levanta del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra hasta la pared más cercana solo para agarrarlo a golpes. Matt por su parte, aunque tiene un físico mucho mas desarrollado que Seiya, está bastante torpe, ha bebido bastante, pero tras un par de segundos que le toman ver lo que sucede, se le va encima a Seiya también.

Arriba, en la habitación de Alex, Taylor entra rápidamente buscando a su hermanito con la vista, lo encuentra en una esquina abrazando a su pequeña almohada de perrito con los ojos llorosos. Cuando Alex logra ver a su hermano, gimotea un pequeño "Tay", está asustado de escuchar de un pronto a otro a su papi gritar y escuchar como se rompen cosas en la planta baja de la casa.

Taylor por instinto corre hacia su pequeño hermano, Alex se ve tan asustado, tan fragil, que solo lo abraza tratando de darle esa protección que sabe el menor necesita, mientras le siente temblar bajo sus brazos y sollozar.

No saben cómo ni en qué momento los gritos y los sonidos a cosas rompiéndose terminaron, para cuando se dan cuenta, solo ven a su papi entrar a la habitación, tiene sangre por todas partes, en la ropa, en sus jeans, en su cabeza y en sus manos, cuando Seiya logra divisar a sus nenes en una de las esquinas de la habitación, susurra un suave "lo siento" y cae desmayado sobre el piso.

Sabe que no tiene por que disculparse, lo que hizo lo hizo por proteger a sus tesoros, ese canalla de Matt no se atrevería a tocar a ninguno de sus hijos nunca más. En ese momento se siente tan mierda, se siente tan estúpido por no notarlo antes, por no notar que ese estúpido le pegaba a su nene, para cuando llega a la segunda plata, se dirige hacia la habitación de Alex, todo le da vueltas luego del bajonazo de adrenalina y siente que se esta desangrando gracias a la cortada que el imbécil le hizo en el costado inferior de su vientre, para cuando al fin logra ver a sus pequeños solo puede decir un suave "lo siento" antes que todo se vuelva negro y pierda el conocimiento.

Tres días después se despierta en el hospital, el cuerpo le duele como el diablo mismo, tiene todo su cuerpo vendado y le resulta difícil y doloroso moverse, siente que la cabeza le da cuentas y que en cualquier momento se vomitará.

Una felicidad infinita le recorre el cuerpo al ver, cuando sus ojos al fin se dignan a enfocar, a sus hijos con los ojitos llorosos sobre él, por lo que intenta sentarse para abrazarlos, pero Aioria se lo impide recostándolo nuevamente sobre la camilla de hospital.

-Wow, tranquilo, no te esfuerces, aun debo hacerte algunos exámenes. -dice con tranquilidad pero feliz de ver que al fin su amigo despertaba, durante esos tres días, y luego de haber recibido una llamada de Taylor desde el celular que le había regalado a Seiya diciéndole lo que había ocurrido, había enviado de inmediato una ambulancia y la policía a la casa de este, cuando al fin Seiya arribó el hospital, había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre, además de todas las heridas que tenia en todo el cuerpo, sumándole el factor de que estaba inconsciente.

Durante esos tres días los chicos se habían quedado con Shaka, que estaba impresionado por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Seiya solo se dejo hacer y se recostó nuevamente en la camilla, estirando su mano derecha en busca del contacto con la de sus nenes, que cuando vieron el gesto de su papi se acercaron más y le tomaron la mano con cuidado, pues estaba vendada y notablemente lastimada, pero eso no le importó a Seiya, pues apenas sintió el contacto, estrechó con fuerza las manos de sus hijos omitiendo el punzante dolor que ese gesto causó.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando ya se encontraba totalmente en sí y ya le habían realizado los exámenes, los que no revelaron nada que significara que el castaño oscuro estuviera en peligro, tuvo que dar la declaración desde su punto de vista de los hechos, si él estaba deplorable, el estúpido de Matthew lo estaba tres veces peor. Taylor ya había dado su declaración de los hechos, quien le fue gratamente sincero a los oficiales y le contó de todas las veces que Matt le había agredido, a fin de cuentas había valido la pena recibir todos esos golpes, curarse a escondidas, llorar por las noches. Todo había valido la pena, porque ahora Matt recibiría lo que se merecía, prisión. Y ellos al fin lograrían vivir en paz los tres juntos con el apoyo de sus amigos Shaka, Tianne y Aioria.

 ** _En la actualidad:_**

Su felicidad no cabía en su maltratado cuerpo. ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin tenía la residencia inglesa! A la final todo si que había valido la pena, aun que se culpaba infinitamente que su pequeño Taylor hubiera salido afectado de todo esto también.

En esos momentos se encontraba en el departamento de migración en Londres, había viajado hasta allí con la ayuda y guía de Aioria y ahora estaba en la oficina de retiro de visas esperando con impaciencia a que le dieran su visa junto con el acta que decía que ahora era un residente legal de Inglaterra.

* * *

Al fin arribaban Londres, ahora si que no había marcha atrás, ¿o sí?. Mejor no pensaba en eso o terminaría por arrepentirse de su decisión a ultimo momento, por lo que se encaminó a las oficinas de migración. Debía hacer todo el trámite para su estadía en Inglaterra, rayos, en estos momentos más que nunca desearía ser un europeo.

La secretaria le a dicho hacia donde se debía dirigir para retirar su visa, pero estaba más concentrado en ver a las personas a su alrededor que al discurso de la muchacha le daba, por lo que cuando ésta terminó de hablar asintió y se dirigió a la oficina la cual le pareció escuchar.

Camina por un pasillo en el cual a su izquierda hay oficinas enumeradas y a su derecha un gran ventanal con vista a un peculiar jardín. Camina observando los números de las puertas y entra en la que tiene el numero "B6".

Cuando entra hay una larga fila de personas delante de él, pasan 10, 15, 20 minutos y ahora se arrepiente de haberle dicho a Shun que podía quedarse esperándolo en la recepción. Pasan 30, 35, 40 minutos más y solo 6 personas han pasado desde que él llegó, por lo que harto de esperar se levanta de su asiento y sale de la oficina hacia donde recuerda haber dejado a Shun.

Cuando pasa por donde la recepcionista, ésta le mira sorprendida de ver el pasillo de donde él a salido, por lo que rápidamente le regaña diciéndole que si no le había puesto atención cuando dijo que debía ir a la oficina "A6" del pasillo 1. Excelente, 40 minutos de su vida desperdiciados por estar de distraído.

Disculpándose y agradeciendo a la mujer se retira a buscar a su hermano, lo encuentra leyendo justo en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, cuando llega le dice si desea acompañarlo y explicándole porqué había tardado tanto, por lo que Shun solo asiente a la pregunta y se levanta del asiento en el que estaba.

Ambos se encuentran caminando en el pasillo 1 buscando la oficina A6, la hallan a unos pocos metros de ellos, una vez que están frente a la puerta un escalofrío le recorre la espalda a Ikki, ignorándolo dirige su mano al pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero esta se abre por si sola desde el interior de la habitación y de ahí salen dos hombres.

Ve salir a un hombre castaño con la cabeza vendada al igual que sus brazos, éste solo lo esquiva pasando a su lado sin levantar la mirada del suelo en ningún momento, el sujeto en sí parece algo decaído, viste una camisa simple y algo degastada de color roja y unos jeans azules igual de desgastados, la segunda persona que sale de la oficina es un alto castaño de mirada azulina y alegre, que cuando le ve su rostro se convierte en uno de asombro y alegría nuevamente.

-Oh vaya, no puede ser mejor. Pensó con sarcasmo en su máximo esplendor para luego sonreír sin ganas realmente hacia su viejo amigo Aioria. "¿Porqué a mi?". Pensó.

* * *

 _ **Y ese fue... XD**_

 _ **Sé que estuvo medio chueco pero, se los traigo con mucho amor, así que espero y tengan compasión de mi :3, aunque sea un poquito.**_ ** _El asunto ahora es saber que sucederá de ahora en adelante, ver que pasa con Siya e Ikki, y como tomara Ikki su reencuentro con Aioria, así que no se pierdan los próximos capitulo MUAJAJAJA 7u7_**

 ** _Recuerden dejar un bonito review para saber qué tal les pareció el capitulo, decirme en qué debo mejorar y en fin, ya saben.. ademas de que me motivaría demasiado poder leer que opinan sobre la historia._**

 ** _¿Bye?_**


	3. ¿Cuales son tus intenciones Aioria?

_**Yeeeey actualización :D**_

 _ **Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Disfrutad la lectura :3**_

* * *

 **Capitulo Dos**

Oh si, se había olvidado que la vida da unos giros demasiado… extravagantes para su gusto. ¿Cómo es posible que haya huido de Japón con el específico y único objetivo de que no quería involucrarse con nada ni nadie que le recordara a su madre, y precisamente hoy, su primer día en Inglaterra tenía que reencontrarse con un viejo amigo de la familia y compañero de juegos y travesuras en su niñez y adolescencia? Definitivamente la vida es una perra.

No le queda de otra más que sonreírle y responderle el saludo, algo efusivo para sus pobres nervios, de su viejo amigo, el mundo si que es pequeño -pensó- y luego de salir de su asombro inicial tuvo que escuchar y responder las *no queridas* preguntas que Aioria le hacía.

Luego de unos interminables minutos, a su parecer, vio como Aioria le presentaba al sujeto que había salido primero de la oficina, el hombre no estaba mal, tenia unos ojos café bastante hermosos, que parecían apagados, cabellos castaños oscuro, al menos una cabeza más bajo que él y estaba algo regordete, pero no en exceso, sin dura era lindo, pero había visto y estado con hombres mejores. Por Aioria supo que se llamaba Seiya Hiroshi y que se encontraban retirando la visa de ese hombre.

Su saludo fue… extraño, cuando extendió su mano, el castaño tardó unos segundos en devolverlo, lo notaba como nervioso, indeciso, probablemente desconfiado.

Fue el turno de él presentar a su hermano a los dos sujetos, contando brevemente la historia de por qué ahora estaba con él, Shun solo saludó a los dos hombre y luego no dijo nada más y solo hablaba cuando se le dirigía la palabra, o sea, casi nunca.

Lo único que quería era literalmente salir corriendo de esos dos hombres, pero no, el bello de Aioria y su bocota tuvo que invitarlo a él y al otro extraño a tomar un café y así aprovechar para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, excelente, ahora empezaba a odiarlo, pero como su madre le enseñó desde pequeño, aceptó con amabilidad, recriminándose a si mismo después de hacerlo.

Fue así que los cuatro terminaron en un Starbucks en el centro de Londres, sentándose en una mesa para cuatro al lado del ventanal.

-Y bien, entonces estás aquí por trabajo ¿cierto?. Preguntó Aioria a Ikki.

-Así es, vengo de Holanda, allá conocí a una muchacha que me ofreció ser administrador en un equipo de Rugby en Brighton. Dijo obviamente omitiendo la parte en la que se lo había ofrecido solo porque se habían acostado una noche.

-¿Brighton? Wow, nosotros vivimos en Brighton, ¿no Seiya?

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Si.. si…-Dijo distraídamente, la verdad era que sólo quería volver con sus nenes, además de que se sentía agotado, pero feliz de ser residente inglés al fin.

Excelente. Ahora eso quería decir que no se sacaría al castaño de encima ahora. Pensó Ikki.

-¿De veras?. Dijo con falso interés Ikki.

-Así es, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, así te ahorras algo de dinero y podrías quedarte en mi casa hasta que encuentres donde establecerte.

Suspiró, sus esperanzas de salirse de esta situación murieron en ese momento. Sabía que si se negaba Aioria solo insistiría hasta que aceptase, por lo que se ahorró esa parte y asintió desganado.

Luego de eso, Aioria le preguntó que qué había hecho durante todo ese tiempo desde que dejó Japón después de la muerte de su madre, por lo que Ikki le contó sobre sus aventuras en Canadá, Estados Unidos y Europa.

Por su parte Aioria le contó que cuando estaba por entrar a la universidad, salió becado para estudiar toda su carrera medica en Inglaterra, por lo que sacó la carrera aquí y que después de graduado se quedó viviendo en el lugar, también le contó sobre como había conocido a su amigo Seiya, omitiendo la parte de las agresiones que vivía, y otras cosas más.

Seiya en cambio no habló mucho, y al finalizar todos sus cafés, Aioria literalmente le tiró encina al peliazul oscuro encima y les sacó una foto juntos, luego todos se dirigieron a Brighton nuevamente en el vehículo de Aioria.

* * *

Ok, no cabía de la felicidad al estar de pie junto a sus dos nenes frente a lo que era su nueva casa. Era una casa modesta, con tres habitación, dos baños, el cual uno se encontraba en la habitación principal, cocina/comedor, sala de televisión, que contaba con una chimenea clásica pero de diseño moderno, un pequeño estudio que contaba con un librero sencillo en una de sus paredes y un patio bastante generoso, el cual tenía un enorme Sauce en el centro y sus ramas parecían brindar una agradable sombra en días de verano.

No sabe como diablos Aioria consiguió semejante mansión, a sus ojos, pero según lo que le había dicho el castaño, era una donación de una fundación la cual no recuerda el nombre, estaba equipada muy básicamente, dos camas, una de ellas matrimonial, un televisor, un juego de sillones simples pero con un toque elegante *como todo en Inglaterra*, un juego de comedor de cuatro sillas, cocina, horno, refrigeradora, coffeemaker y una lavadora de ropa. De verdad que todo esto o era un milagro, o era un sueño del que estaba seguro nunca quería despertar.

La casa estaba situada en un residencial bastante tranquilo en el que las casas tenían una distancia prudente como para tener su propia privacidad, además de que contaba con un pequeño parque y zona de juegos para niños, y porque no, adolescentes también.

Por desgracia quedaba un poco más lejos a la institución a la que asistían Tay y Alex, pero Aioria le dijo que no debía preocuparse, pues por esa ruta había un bus escolar. Así es que sí, el paraíso hecho realidad aparentemente.

Esa tarde y parte de la noche celebraron por su nueva residencia británica, por su nuevo hogar, y por una vida mejor que estaba comenzando lejos del patán de Matt, quien ahora se encontraba en prisión, y por la esperanza recuperada de Seiya, junto a sus seres queridos.

Comieron pizza y bebieron agua saborizada, los niños y vino los adultos, cortesía de Shaka, disfrutaron de un pequeño concierto cortesía de Alex y la pequeña Tianne y luego contaron anécdotas de todos hasta que los niños se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Estaba profundamente dormido hasta que la alarma sonó, sintió un pequeño bulto descansando en su pecho cuando recién su cuerpo empezaba a recuperar el tacto y la movilidad, levantó la cabeza un poco y observó como Taylor dormía plácidamente sobre él con la boca abierta y saliendo un hilito de saliva de ella, cuando intento mover su brazo derecho para agarrar el celular y desactivar la alarma se dio cuenta de que Alex lo tenía cómodamente agarrado utilizándolo como almohada, por lo que con algo de dificultad tomó el aparato con su otra mano y calló al fastidioso aparato.

Lentamente se removió de la cama con el mayor cuidado de no despertar a sus nenes, cuando al fin lo logró solo pudo reír suavemente al observar como Taylor arrimaba hacia él a Alex, que balbuceo algo inentendible para cualquiera y solo se abrazó a su hermano para seguir durmiendo, sip, adoraba a esos niños con toda su alma.

Se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes y a tomar una ducha rápida, necesitaba quitarse la pereza que traía encima, cuando salió su boca tenia un agradable olor a menta y se sentía tan fresco como una lechuga, se colocó una camiseta sin mangas sencilla blanca y unos shorts que le tapaban hasta la mitad de sus regordetes muslos, así se dirigió a la cocina para preparar unos waffles con jarabe de miel de mapple y lacto crema, que era una mantequilla mas ligera que la normal con un toque mas salado, y café.

Estaba terminando de hacer los waffles cuando su celular sonó, cuando vio quien era contestó la llamada.

-Buenos días Aioria, ¿Cómo estas?. Dijo mientras sacaba los dos últimos waffles de la sartén.

-Bastante bien, te llamaba para darte las buenas nuevas. Dijo con una sonrisa divertida que Seiya no pudo ver.

-¿Cuáles buenas nuevas?. Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pues mi amiga Helen aceptó que trabajaras en su café. Dijo con alegría.

-¿Helen? ¿Cuál cafetería? ¿De qué rayos hablas loco?

-*bufido* Pues Helen, mi amiga que te había comentado, la que tiene una cafetería cerca de la clínica en donde trabajo, la que te había comentado que necesitaba un nuevo empleado por que Sebastián había tenido que dejar el empleo por que se iba a Escocia con sus padres.

-Helen… Sebastián… Escocia… -Indagó- ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Helen, la ancianita tierna. Recordó a la anciana rápidamente por que una vez Aioria le había llevado a dicha cafetería a tomar un café, el mejor que había probado de todos los que había probado en todo Brighton por cierto, y le había llenado de amagos durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el lugar.

-Exacto, dice que quiere verte esta misma tarde para ver que tal eres atendiendo clientes y de ser posible, que mañana mismo a primera hora empieces a trabajar.

-¡No te creo! ¡Aioria, eres el mejor!. Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Lo sé querido, pero ahora debo irme que me coge tarde para ir a la clínica, nos estamos hablando. Con esa fugaz despedida cortó la llamada.

Seiya solo puede gritar de la felicidad cuan adolescente con las hormonas alteradas al haber conseguido al fin un buen trabajo, o al menos uno que es decente y no involucra tener que pararse en las equinas de las calles por la noche, de un momento a otro aparece Taylor en la cocina restregándose los ojos con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un "matamoscas" preguntando que bicharrajo debía matar.

Seiya solo corre a abrazarlo cuando le ve, riendo y saltando un poco infantil para luego correr a la habitación y despertar a Alex también dándole besos por todo el rostro mientras Tay lo seguía corriendo también con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no sabia porqué de la felicidad fe su papi aún.

Al fin las cosas estaban mejorando.

* * *

Solo le tomó dos días encontrar un departamento equipado únicamente con lo básico, por lo que le agradecía a Aioria por haberle dado techo esos dos días.

Dos semanas después, ya instalados en el departamento al fin había recibido el correo de Shaina confirmándole la hora de la cita que tenia con los miembros de la junta administrativa del Joseph Bellamy's Arts & Sports School and High School, por lo que se encontraba alistándose, vistiendo ropa casual, como era usual, él no se preocupaba por vestir con los mejores y más caros trajes, prefería más lo juvenil en pocas palabras, se vistió con unos jeans negros rasgados en los muslos, una camisa sencilla blanca de mangas largas que en el pecho tenia el dibujo de un búho tribal y unas botas altas de color negras.

Avisó a Shun que iría a dicha reunión y que no sabia a que hora volvería, por lo que probablemente compraría algo para cenar cuando volviera, pero de todas maneras le dejó dinero por si acaso.

Una vez en las instalaciones del lugar, ya reunido con la junta administrativa, en la que se encontraba Shaina, quien de vez en cuando le miraba disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, conversó con Sage Balastro, el director del colegio, y con los demás miembros poniéndose de acuerdo en cosas como en el salario que recibiría y los deberes que debía realizar, como la administración de los ingresos y salidas de dinero del equipo de rugby, programar viajes, eventos y todo ese estilo de cosas.

Una vez finalizada la reunión, y ya contratado, Shaina se acercó a él meneando las caderas con sutileza.

-Tuvimos una buena noches aquella vez, ¿Cuándo la repetimos?. Dijo la joven de cabello rizado verde. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría tener a alguien como tu de pareja.

-Sabes que no me gustan las mujeres más que solo en una buena sesión de sexo. Contestó con desdén.

-Lo sé, y es una lástima.

Ikki solo exhaló incómodo.

-Sabes… Volvió a hablar la chica. Podrías tener al mundo a tus pies. Dijo simplemente.

-Lo sé, también, pero sinceramente estoy bien así, con lo que tengo, ahora si me disculpas. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del salón en donde estaba, despidiéndose de los demás miembros que había en el lugar.

En más de una ocasión, muchas personas le habían dicho que con su don de convencimiento podría ser el rey del mundo y tener todo lo que quisiera, toda la fortuna que quisiera, pero la verdad es que había sido sincero con Shaina, y todos los demás, al decirles que estaba bien tal y como estaba, viviendo una vida nómada al lado de su hermano, siendo solo un peón más que obedecía al rey, además, admitía y era muy sincero al decir que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que día a día tenía, no necesitaba nada más.

Llegó bastante temprano al departamento, encontrando a Shun leyendo, como era usual, como no tenia nada mas importante que hacer de lo que quedaba del día, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de salir con su hermano a comer algo y, ¿porqué no?, explorar la ciudad, Shun en realidad no tuvo ningún problema con la idea, hasta cierto punto ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de ese lugar.

Fueron a lugares como el _Royal Pavilion_ , donde conocieron que durante la primera guerra mundial, este lugar se había convertido en un centro médico, que fue construido por la orden del rey de Gales; _Jorge IV_ , en ese entonces, luego de quedar maravillado en su primera visita a Brighton, que en los tiempos de apogeo, el lugar comenzó siendo un pequeño pueblo pesquero y que el nombre Brighton proviene de " _Beorhthelmes Tūn_ ", algo así como " _Granja de Beorhthelmes_ " en inglés antiguo, y varias curiosidades más.

Luego fueron a ver la estatua de la Reina Victoria en _Victoria's Garden_ , parte de las instalaciones de _University of Brighton_ , y también caminaron por los alrededores de la misma. Pero mientras observaban el lugar sus estómagos rugieron por comida, así que salieron del lugar para ir a algún Starbucks o algún lugar de comida.

No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrar un Starbucks, por lo que se encaminaron rápidamente al lugar, pero antes de llegar al lugar escucharon como un auto les tocaba la bocina, por lo que Ikki observó el lugar a su alrededor, y para cuando se dio cuenta Aioria les estaba llamando para que subieran a su auto.

No sabe en que momento sus piernas empezaron a caminar sin su consentimiento y para cuando se dio cuenta, él y Shun estaban sentados en el auto del castaño, recriminándose mentalmente por eso.

El castaño recién salía de su jornada en la clínica y "curiosamente" se dirigía a la cafetería de Helen, donde Seiya recién comenzaba a trabajar. Fue una coincidencia encontrarse a su amigo con su hermano de camino.

* * *

Estaba teniendo una tarde bastante tranquila en su segundo día de trabajo, Helen había quedado encantada con el desempeño de Seiya y él estaba feliz de eso.

Estaba detrás del mostrador cuando observó a unos clientes entrar, pero apenas vio de que era Aioria se dirigió a saludarlo, pero cuando vio que dos personas más venían detrás de él, y que era nada mas y nada menos que Ikki y su hermano se quedó estático en medio camino, y no sabe por que diablos su corazón parece querer salir de su pecho.

Aioria nota la sorpresa y nerviosismo en los ojos de Seiya y sonríe por eso, solo para después tomarlo del brazo, saludarlo con un rápido abrazo y después lanzarlo a los brazos de Ikki como si nada, Seiya se sonroja cuando nota que sus manos están en los firmes pectorales del moreno y se aparta rápidamente tartamudeando lo que venía a ser su saludo.

Ikki en parte está molesto con Aioria, pues había planeado todo aparentemente, pero a la vez le daba gracia ver como Seiya se apartaba de él nerviosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre él literalmente.

Luego de eso Seiya, nerviosamente, les ofrece asiento en uno de los lugares libres del lugar y les toma la orden luego de que observaran el menú. Aioria pidió un café negro junto con una dona, Ikki pidió un capuchino de vainilla y un sándwich, mientras que Shun pidió un chocolate caliente un trozo de brownie. Él estaba en su mundo.

Cuando el castaño bajito llegó con la orden de los tres, Aioria le pidió que se quedara con ellos charlando, obligándolo a sentarse junto al moreno alto. Ikki ahora comprendía el por que la insistencia de que Shun se sentara con Aioria.

Él solo podía ver como Seiya se sentaba tímidamente junto a él sonrojado mientras Aioria tenia descaradamente una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Estuvieron charlando unos minutos, en los cuales Aioria les tomó una fotografía a sus dos amigo disimuladamente mientras conversaban. Esa foto sin dudas iría a parar con esos dos hombres etiquetados en Facebook.

Shun solo conversaba de vez en cuando con Aioria y los otros dos de cosas triviales acerca del libro que estaba por terminar de leer, observando de vez en vez como su hermano le sonreía de una manera peculiar a Seiya, a quien raramente le había tomado confianza desde el comienzo en que lo conoció pese a que no hablaran mucho.

Su charla terminó cuando más clientes entraron al local y debía ir a atenderles, dándole un tímido abrazo de despedida a Ikki quien se lo correspondió, y despidiéndose de Aioria y Shun con la mano.

* * *

Luego de ese día no se volvieron a ver más, cosa que en parte le entristecía un poco de una manera extraña.

Era sábado y el no debía trabajar ese día y sus chicos no tenían colegio hoy, por lo que era un día bastante relax para él, se encontraba revisando su Facebook en esos momentos, no había nada interesante en realidad, solo un par de memes que había visto que le hicieron reír, ahora se encontraba viendo una publicación que apareció en su pantalla de inicio de una foto en la que aparecía Saga junto con sus tres hijos y Mü, ya había superado totalmente el tema de Saga, pero muy en el fondo de él aun le dolía como ese estúpido le había abandonado.

Siguió bajando ignorando la foto de Saga solo para encontrarse otra foto que le hizo pegar un grito agudo, en la foto se veía él sonriendo como lelo viendo a Ikki mientras le hablaba, Taylor al escuchar el grito de su papi dejo de hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo a Alex en el cabello corriendo hacia donde estaba Seiya con un bate en sus manos, cuando llegó le preguntó a su papi que le había asustado mientras se acercaba a él estaba vez sin correr, pero al ver la foto que había hecho a Seiya gritar se sorprendió también.

-Ese sujeto lo e visto en el colegio, papi. Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a la pantalla de la computadora. ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

-Ahhmm… dudó un poco, la verdad se le había olvidado el detallo de decirle a sus hijos que había conocido a Ikki por medio de Aioria. Ahh… es un amigo que conocí por medio de Aioria jeje… no te precupes Tay, solo grité por la impresión de ver esa foto.

-Ummm… Tay parecía deducir que tan ciertas eran las palabras de su papi. Okay, él trabaja en el colegio, ¿sabes papi? Es nuevo y es el administrador del equipo de rugby, lo sé por que él director lo presentó.

-¿De veras Tay?. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia en que trabajaba Ikki, ¿o tal vez si? La verdad es que no se acuerda por que la primera vez que lo vio, en migración, el estaba muy ido viendo lo atractivo que era ese hombre alto moreno de cabello azul oscuro.

-Si papi, además él pasó dejando boletos a los estudiantes interesados en unirse al equipo, creo que van a haber audiciones o algo, lo que me recuerda que… quería pedir tu permiso para unirme al equipo, verás, el rugby es tan geniaaal, es un deporte bárbaro de mucha acción, golpes, adrenalina…

-¡Oh no! No, no y no señorito, nada de violencia. Negó cuando sintió sus vellos erizarse en la parte de "es un deporte bárbaro de mucha acción y golpes".

-¡Pero papi!. Dijo asiendo un tierno puchero.

-¡Nada de peros papi!. Volvió a negar, pero cuando vio el pucherito de su nene y sus ojos humedeciéndose no se pudo negar.

-Ok de acuerdo. Asintió frotándose las sienes. Te dejaré audicionar, ¡pero si es muy violento te saco!. Advirtió.

Ver la carita de felicidad de Taylor lo hizo sentir feliz a él también, su hijo nunca pedía nada, siempre callaba todos sus deseos y negarle la única petición que le había hecho le partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

Luego de que Seiya le diera el sí, aun que con términos claro está, Taylor abrazó a Seiya con fuerza para después darle un beso la mejilla e irse corriendo a contarle a Alex. Seiya lo vio marcharse con una sonrisa en su rostro, amaba tantos a sus hijos de veras…

Siguió en Facebook unos minutos más y luego apagó la portátil para irse a la cocina a preparar la cena, hoy vendrían Shaka y Tianne y Aioria como era usual ahora en los fines de semana, por lo que debía darse prisa para que no le tomaran cocinando cuando llegaran y así poder disfrutar un poco más.

* * *

Estaba por terminar de hacer la cena cuando Alex llegó a la cocina, Seiya lo notó pero siguió en lo suyo, Alex le llamó tímidamente.

-¿Papi?. Llamó con timidez.

-¿Si mi amor? Dijo cerrando la llave del agua y secándose los manos en un trapo. ¿Necesitas algo mi príncipe?

Preguntó girándose esta vez hacia Alex, pero no estaba nada preparado para lo que vio, por lo que pegó otro grito, esta vez más fuerte y agudo que el anterior. Taylor apareció nuevamente en la cocina con el "matamoscas" preguntando cual era la emergencia mientras Alex salió corriendo hacia su habitación asustado.

-¿Pero qué le sucedió a mi pequeño en su cabello?. Preguntó aun asombrado llevando una de sus manos al pecho y otra a su frente.

-¿Ah? ¡Ahhh!… eso… sí, yo se lo hice. Dijo lo más natural del mundo bajando la cosa que tenia en su mano.

-P-p-pero… Tartamudeó. ¡Taylor!. Reclamó enojado.

Taylor al ver a su papi salió corriendo él también, para luego ser perseguido por Seiya alrededor de toda la casa. Cuando Seiya logró atrapar a Tay lo hizo con una sonrisa, abrazándolo fuerte, eso si que descolocó a Tay pero de igual manera se abrazó a su papi con una sonrisa también, luego Alex salió de su cuarto al escuchar las risas de su hermano y su papi y se unió al pequeño y agradable momento familiar que surgió de la nada.

Lo que sucede es que Taylor le había cortado el cabello a Alex por los hombros y se lo había teñido de color rojo, quitando así el color azul original. Lo había hecho por que hace unos días, hablando con Alex, le escuchó decirle que odiaba verse como Saga, por lo que secretamente le dijo que si no quería un cambio de look, Alex aceptó sonriente y con entusiasmo.

Luego de que Seiya escuchara el porqué del cambio de look de su nene, terminó de hacer la cena y al poco tiempo llegaron Shaka y Aioria, en compañía de Tianne claro, que apenas vio el cambio de Alex se echó a reír por que al final si cumplió lo que le había dicho y felicitándolo por lo bien que le quedaba el cambio.

Esa noche la pasaron muy entretenidos compartiendo como la familia que eran.

* * *

 _ **Y ese fue :3**_

 _ **Espero de veras que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, y si no pues, estoy abierto a criticas y sugerencias.**_

 _ **Lo que me recuerda, me encantaría poder leer qué les pareció este capitulo, ver sus reacciones con el reencuentro de los chicos y todo lo demás.**_

 _ **Por cierto, gracias EM por tu review, lo estimo demasiadisimo y me motivaste mucho a continuar el fic, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, el fandom está algo abandonado, pero calma que aquí estoy sho xD por cierto, yo también amo el Seiya x Ikki :3**_

 _ **En fin...**_

 ** _Yo por ahora me despido de ustedes, les envió un gran abrazo y muchas buenas vibras :3_**

 ** _¡Bye, nos leemos el próximo Sábado en una nueva actualización!_**

 ** _:3_**


	4. Descaro

_***Suenan las trompetas divinas***_

 **Chan chan chan... ACTUALIZACIÓN YEY :D**

 **Bien, es sábado y eso quiere decir actualización _*hace el baile de los sábados de actualización*_**

 _Cof cof_

 **Eh si bueno, disfrutad la lectura :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

Al final Taylor había sido aceptado de su audición para unirse al equipo del colegio, había sido una semana cansada pero lo había logrado.

Seiya en parte, y aunque se sintiera un poco culpable, había aceptado que su hijo se uniera al equipo solo por que así podría ver a Ikki más seguido en los entrenamientos de Tay.

Era sábado, día de entrenamiento, y él estaba junto con Alex sentado en las gradas viendo como Taylor hacia todo los ejercicios que el entrenador les ordenaba, y de vez en cuando miraba a Ikki conversar con el entrenador.

Cuando el entrenamiento finalizó Taylor fue con Seiya y él junto con Alex lo felicitaron por que estuvo increíble. Después de una pequeña charla, Seiya dejó a sus hijos para ir a "saludar" a Ikki que recién dejaba de hablar con el entrenador…

-Hola..

Escuchó que alguien le hablaba a sus espaldas, por lo que dio media vuelta y se encontró con Seiya que le sonreía de manera nerviosa.

-¡Hey hola! ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola.. volvió a decir. Bien.. más de lo que lo e estado en mucho tiempo. Medio sonrió.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y tu? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo bien.. esto de ser el encargado del equipo no es tan difícil como creí. Sonrió al decirlo. ¿Cómo te va en la cafetería?

-Bastante bien, de hecho tengo turno en la tarde, así que seguramente deba dejar a mis nenes con Shaka. Ok, Ikki no sabía quién era Shaka pero lo dejó pasar.

-¿De veras? Bueno.. yo luego de esto no debo hacer nada más. No lo dijo con la intención de darle doble sentido, solo salió de su boca.

-Suertudo. Medio río para luego ver cómo Taylor y Alex se dirigían a él conversado. Mira, ahí vienen mis pequeños, bueno a Taylor ya lo conoces supongo, el pelirrojo es mi otro hijo, Alex. Ok, aún no se acostumbraba llamarle pelirrojo a su hijo.

-Oh si. Hizo un gesto bastante gracioso cuando dijo "oh". A Taylor lo conocí el día que adicionó, es un chico muy energético.

-Lo es. Dijo sonriendo. Taylor, bueno como ya sabes él es Ikki, Alex, él es Ikki, lo conocí el día que fui a migración por cortesía de Aioria, Ikki él es mi pequeño Alex.

-Hola pequeño, mucho gusto. Dijo inclinándose para estar a su altura para luego revolverle el cabello.

-Hola, igual. Dijo sonriente.

-Tienes dos niños increíbles. Alagó. Aquel chico de cabello verde es mi hermano, aunque tu ya conoces a Shun. Esto se lo dijo a Seiya luego señaló a Shun que se encontraba sentado en la banquilla donde se encuentran los jugadores suplentes. ¡Shun! ¡Ven aquí!. Gritó, Shun se paró a regañadientes y se dirigió hacia Ikki.

-Shun, ellos son Taylor y Alex. Presentó. Taylor, Alex, él es mi hermano Shun.

-Hola Shun, ¿cómo has estado? Saludó Seiya, Tay y Alex le sonrieron y le saludaron con un gesto de mano, él hizo lo mismo mientras le contrastaba un simple "bien" a Seiya.

Luego de eso no hablaron mucho tiempo más, por lo que Seiya y los chicos se fueron a su casa e Ikki y Shun al suyo.

* * *

-Gracias por obligarme a hacer cosas que no me gustan. Le reclamó Shun a su hermano una vez que llegaron al departamento.

-Vamos niño, no es tan malo.

-Aja. Estar en un deporte de brutos que corren mientras llevan consigo un balón pasando por encima de los demás para anotar un estúpido punto no es malo.

-Vamos Shun, lo haces sonar feo.

-Es porque lo es. Desdeñó para luego dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse a leer.

-Este chico….

La verdad es que le había pedido, casi obligado, a unirse al equipo por que eso le traería beneficios a ambos, pero Shun ciertamente no era una persona hecha para el deporte, el disfrutaba más una buena tarde de lectura o un momento de agradable silencio meditando, en pocas palabras, una vida calmada y tranquila, una donde los deportes con el rugby estaban fuera. Le había prometido que si lo hacía se quedarían otro año en Brighton, pero eso ninguno de los dos se la creía, Ikki por ser el gran nómada en el que se había convertido con los años, y Shun por que se acostumbró al estilo de vida de su hermano, aún que muy dentro de sí eso no era tan mala idea, al final aceptó solo por ayudar a su hermano.

Dos horas después Shun salió de su habitación, su enojo al fin había bajado, realmente no le gustaba para nada ese deporte de brutos como había dicho, gracias a eso ahora tenía moretones por todo su cuerpo.

Lo que sucedió en el enteramiento es que en un tiro el balón cayó como por arte de magia en sus manos, y no sabiendo qué hacer, solo que quedó en media cancha congelado, cosa en la que terminó él siendo violentamente aplastado por sus compañeros de equipo, después de eso se fue a sentar a la banca por más que el entrenador le ordenará volver a la cancha.

Esa noche la pasaron viendo películas y comiendo pizza de un local que Ikki había encontrado por internet, pues al no saber casi nada de esa ciudad, el internet era su fiel amigo en estos casos, de cualquier forma no estaba tan mala.

* * *

En ese momento se sentía tan enojado.

¿Cómo diantres Saga se atrevía a enviarle un mensaje diciendo que le había enviado dinero para sus hijos?

¿Aun cuando tenía años de no dirigirle la palabra?

Esto era demasiado para él, estaba con su enojo cuando un fuerte mareo vino a él seguido de unas náuseas que lo obligaron dirigirse al servicio e inclinarse sobre el retrete para vaciar su estómago.

Desde hace unos días esto le venía ocurriendo, pero no tan fuerte como en ese momento, luego de unos minutos al fin se recompuso de las náuseas y el mareo y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, que al ver su portátil y un sobre con dinero dentro sobre la cama le recordó el enojo de hace unos minutos.

De veras era mucho el descaro de ese sujeto, reaparecer así de la nada años de años después, diciéndole que quería reintentar algo con él y tratando de comprarlo con la estúpida escusa de "y te mande dinero para los niños como una muestra de que está vez si quiero hacerlo bien", ósea, ¿de veras creía que sería tan estúpido cómo para caer nuevamente tan bajo?.

Por lo que le escribió un mensaje de texto del tamaño de una biblia diciéndole que cómo podía ser tan estúpido y descarado, además de ingenuo, al enviarle ese dinero y mensaje con la intención de ganárselo cuando él se encontraba con Mü y tenía tres niños con él, que ni todo el dinero del mundo podría hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre el tipo de persona que era y que por favor olvidará todo ese teatro de "quiero volver con tipo otra vez y hacer las cosas bien esta vez", porque él se encontraba en perfecto estado solo con sus dos nenes.

Claro que escribió todo con un profundo odio y desprecio en sus palabras, y al final como firma puso un "CON MUCHO ODIO, SEIYA" todo en mayúscula, quedando satisfecho por sus palabras. Además ¿que le hacía pensar a ese imbécil que tenía si quiera una miserable oportunidad con él otra vez? Suficiente había tenido ya como para volver a cometer una estupidez de esa clase, él estaba muy así como estaba ahora y no necesitaba de una persona como Saga en su vida, tampoco necesitaba que le enviara dinero, aunque el gobierno se lo obligaba a causa de la pensión, además tenía demasiado tiempo de no hacerlo, entonces ¿por qué ahora lo comenzó a hacer de nuevo? Además está el simple hecho de que la última vez que Saga vio a sus hijos, que fue cuando Tay tenía como 7 años, su nene solo le dirigió la palabra para decirle que lo odiaba, así que eso era mas que suficiente motivo para él de mandarlo al demonio.

Taylor y Alex se encontraban con Shaka en la casa de este, por lo que ni cuenta se dieron del episodio que tuvo, para la entrada noche Shaka, junto con Aioria, fueron a dejar a sus nenes a la casa, eso le hacía pensar que había algo misterioso entre ese par, pero ya lo averiguaría después.

Dos días después, en Martes, Seiya tenía turno en la cafetería en la mañana hasta pasados el medio día. Era una mañana tranquila, solo unas cuantas personas de negocios habían ido a desayunar por lo que se encontraba detrás del mostrador recostado sobre este y sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos viendo sin ver hacia la entrada del local.

Estaba en eso cuando una mujer con su hijo entraron a la cafetería dirigiéndose hasta donde Seiya se encontraba, desesperezándose de esta manera y dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos clientes.

La mujer pidió un café frío y un chocolate caliente para su hijo con dos rebanadas de pastel, por lo que Seiya fue a preparar las bebidas. Luego se dirigió al mostrador para sacar los dos trozos de pastel agachándose así con una bandeja en su mano.

Estaba en eso cuando Helen salió del interior de la cocina llamándolo, del susto Seiya se levantó rápidamente, gran error, un fuerte mareo le azotó, haciéndole ver estrellitas y caer desmayado, en el acto obviamente se le cayó la bandeja, cosa que provocó un estruendoso ruido cuando tocó suelo.

Helen casi se muere al ver a Seiya en el piso, y los pocos clientes que habían en el lugar se asomaron a ver lo que sucedía, Helen corrió a llamar una ambulancia mientras dos jóvenes se acercaron a auxiliar al castaño, o bueno tratar dé.

Cinco minutos después los para médicos llegaron, gracias a que la clínica se encontraba muy cerca, un paramédico inspeccionó a Seiya, al final dijo que sólo había sido un desmayo, cuando por fin comenzó a volver en sí, el paramédico comenzó a interrogarlo, al finalizar al parecer todo estaba bien en él y sólo se desmayó por el susto. De cualquier forma el paramédico le sugirió ir a la clínica por un examen detallado, con esto los paramédicos se retiraron y todo volvió a la calma inicial.

Cuando su turno terminó se dirigió a la clínica donde Aioria trabajaba por órdenes de Helen, la anciana mujer había quedado muy preocupada por lo sucedido en la mañana.

Se dirigió caminando hasta el lugar, puesto que estaba a no más de unas cuatro cuadras del Café de Helen, cuando llegó se inscribió en la lista de emergencia y luego esperó ser llamado por la enfermera ayudante de Aioria.

Cuando al fin lo llamaron, luego de esperar unos 20 minutos, se dirigió al consultorio de Aioria, que al verle le miró extrañado.

Luego de explicarle lo que le sucedió, Aioria lo examinó de pies a cabeza literalmente, hasta le mandó a realizarse un examen de sangre por si acaso con la enfermera que le había llamado antes.

Al no encontrar nada extraño en él, le dio de alta y lo envió de inmediato con su enfermera para que tomará una muestra de sangre, todo fue bastante rápido a decir verdad.

Cuando salió de la clínica se dio cuenta de que su estómago rugía, literalmente, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que no había comido nada en todo el día, en la mañana no había podido desayunar por que le había cogido tarde para alistar a sus niños y enviarlos a clases, y para él alistarse e irse para el trabajo, y no había almorzado por todo lo que había sucedido antes, por lo que se dirigió nuevamente al Café de Helen a comerse algo y así aprovechar a contarle que se encontraba bien a Helen y así poder calmar un poco a la pobre mujer.

Luego del almuerzo se despidió de Helen y se fue a casa a esperar a sus nenes.

* * *

 **Perdón, perdón perdón si el capitulo está algo corto :(**

 **Sinceramente es algo así como un capitulo de relleno para dar paso a lo que verdaderamente importa, así que era justo y necesario que fuera así...**

 **Seiya: _See claro, de reyeno, esto no me gusta para nada e.e_**

 **Yo: _Tú te callas, no tienes voz aquí. MUAJAJAJAJAJA_**

 **Seiya: O.O**

 **Bien, gracias por leer :3 nos vemos hasta el próximo sábado, bye bye ;3**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Sentimiento encontrado,suceso inesperado

_**Aioria:** Hasta que al fin apareces e.e_

 ** _Seiya:_** _shhh, que cuando se enoja nadie se lo soporta o.o_

 _ **Yo:** caia e.e que estoy en mis días e.e_

 ** _Ikki:_** _hay si tu, como no..._

 ** _Yo:_** _Ikki e.e no te conviene que me hagas enojar, tengo tu destino en mis manos :3_

 ** _Ikki:_** _O.O mejor me cayo..._

 _*suspira*_

 _Lo siento mucho, de veras que estos días no han sido los mejores, el colegio y un par de problemas ahí me han tenido algo estresado, y para variar la pinche inspiración tomó unas vacaciones es dejándome a mi aquí todo abandonado :'(_

 _Pero dejando mis martirios de lado... **¡Espero que les guste el capi!**_

 **Y RECUERDEN, ANTE TODO, LOS AMO, LOS QUIERO Y LOS ADORO MUCHISIMO, TENGAN ESO EN CUENTA ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN ^-^'**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Cuatro**_

Era Viernes por la tarde, Tay y Alex estaban en el Instituto y luego de esto Shaka los llevaría un rato a su casa. Él venía saliendo de la clínica y no terminaba de digerir la noticia que le dio Aioria.

 _"Felicidades hermano, tienes 6 semanas de embarazo"_

Esas fueron las exactas palabras de su amigo, y lo habían tomado con la guardia baja, a decir verdad, no estaba entre sus planes ser papá de nuevo, no esperaba que algún día fuera a tener un hijo con el imbécil de Matt, pero eso no importaba realmente, no importaba que fuera hijo de un bruto que ahora estaba en prisión, ni que tampoco no fuera planeado, igual lo quería, lo amaba, lo adoraba desde ya, por que era su hijo, y eso es más que suficiente, lo traería al mundo costara lo que costara y lo amaría incondicionalmente.

Caminó hacia un rumbo aleatorio con sus pensamientos fijos en el bebito que traía en su vientre, a pesar de estar conmocionado aún por la noticia, no podía negar que se encontraba ansioso, el embarazo sin dudas era una etapa única y maravillosa que con gusto volvería vivir.

Sin darse cuenta terminó en el parque frente al Café de Helen, por lo que tomó asiento en una de las bancas que había en el lugar bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del lugar, era sin duda un lugar muy bello, la puesta de sol era espléndida a decir verdad, pero hacía bastante frío a causa del otoño que estaba comenzando.

Mientras tanto, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a cierto moreno de cabello azul noche, ok, si era sincero con él mismo, tenía miedo de los sentimientos que recién comenzaba a tener por Ikki, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque no lo admitía, desde el primer día que lo vio en migración él había quedado maravillado con Ikki, era perfecto a simple vista, y con lo que conocía, podía deducir que una gran persona también, y eso solo lo aterraba más.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que en algún momento empezó a pensar en vos alta..

-Por favor que no sea lo que creo que es, Diosito te lo ruego, sé que no soy el más devoto a ti, pero de veras te ruego que alejes este sentimiento de mi. Dijo, luego llevó sus manos a su rostro y dijo- por favor, no permitas que me enamoré de Ikki.

Justo en ese momento una persona se posó detrás de él y lo tomó el hombro suavemente para que lo viera…

* * *

Había salido temprano del Instituto, por lo que se dedicó a caminar por la ciudad, la tarde era bella y fresca, además de que no tenía ánimos de ir al departamento aún.

Caminó gran parte de la ciudad observando los nuevos y modernos edificios, así como los edificios de hace unos cuantos siglos atrás, realmente le encantaba la arquitectura de hace doscientos años, eran muy acogedor, por decirlo así.

Un rato después, y ya exhausto, se propuso a buscar un buen lugar para sentarse y descansar un poco, mientras estaba en su búsqueda llegó a dar con un parque bastante tranquilo y acogedor, estaba por buscar un buen lugar para sentarse cuando a lo lejos observó a alguien bastante familiar últimamente, sentado en una banca, se dirigió hasta él, estando más cerca pudo ver que hablaba solo para momentos después tapar su rostro con sus manos y decir algo lo cual no entendió. Fue así que se terminó de acercar, puso su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo y luego dijo.

-¿¡Hey que tal!?

Ok, el brinco que pegó Seiya significaba que le había tomado con la guardia baja, o eso pensaba, lo que no sabía era que Seiya casi se muere de un infarto al escuchar su vos justo después de decir lo que dijo, por eso le extrañó un poco el color rosa que se posó en sus mejillas luego de voltearlo a ver.

-H-hey… saludó titubeante Seiya.¿Qué haces aquí?. Ok, estaba por vomitar el corazón.

Sonríe. -Caminaba un rato. ¿Cómo estás? Por cierto, lo siento por haberte asustado.

-No hay problema. Le medio sonrió con nerviosismo, si había escuchado al menos no dijo nada, y solo prefirió ignorarlo, pensó. Ven, toma asiento, mira que ya no crecerás. Ok, era una broma muy mala, pero tal parece que a Ikki le causó un poquito de gracia, pues sonrió cuando lo dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, más alto creo que no puedo ser. Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento. No me contestaste la pregunta.. Dijo mientras observaba el lugar.

-Ah.. bien bien, supongo, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bastante bien, aunque aún estoy adaptándome.

-¿De veras?. Preguntó, pero no le dio tiempo al más alto de contestar. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Yo invito.

-Solo hizo un movimiento de hombros dando a entender que si.

-¿Café negro, con leche o crema, o chocolate?

-Mmm.. café con crema. Dijo luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Ok, dame un momento, ya vengo. Dijo y luego se dirigió hasta el Café de Helen.

Ok, talvez fue la manera más estúpida de huir pero dadas las circunstancias todo lo vale, además necesitaba calmar sus nervios y esa fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió. Dentro en el Café, Helen lo atendió preguntando qué hacía por ahí si su turno había terminado hace horas, Seiya le dijo que se encontraba con alguien más mientras señalaba a Ikki a través de la ventana. Helen se le quedó mirando unos segundos y luego le dijo que ella invitaba su café, Seiya solo sonrió ante eso.

Ikki por su parte no despegó su vista de Seiya cuando este iba hacia la cafetería, no tenía ni idea qué era o qué significaba ese calor en su pecho cada vez que veía al castaño, era una bonita sensación, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, eso lo aterraba en sobre manera.

Unos minutos después Seiya regresó de la cafetería con sus dos cafés, se sentó de nuevo en la banca y le entregó el café a Ikki.

-Entonces, ¿has viajado a América?. Preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate.

-¿Mmm? Si, hace un par de años viví por allá. Dijo mientras él también le daba un pequeño sorbo a su café con crema, el cual tenia demasiada, tal como le gustaba.

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo es?. Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ummm… Canadá es genial, su relieve, sus habitantes, su clima… todo en general es increíble, o talvez solo lo vea así por que uno de mis países favoritos. Dijo mientras recordaba con una tenue sonrisa. Mientras que estados Unidos, a pesar de que tiene unas cosas buenas, no me llama tanto la atención, sinceramente. Dijo

-Ya lo creo que sí, la verdad seria lindo poder conocer un día, no me imagino la cara de felicidad que pondrían mis niños, o este pequeñito que viene en camino. Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba su suave vientre.

Ikki en ese momento daba otro sorbo a su bebida, por lo que cuando escuchó lo que dijo Seiya, escupió el café de su boca y comenzó a toser.

-¿De veras? Dijo con asombro y cara estupefacta. *aclarándose la garganta* Digo… ¿de veras?. Dijo una vez que dejó de toser.

-Seiya sonrió tenuemente y contesto con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

-Vaya.. eso no lo veía venir, siendo sincero. Y era cierto, y ahora que se da cuenta, no sabe porqué diablos siente una creciente tristeza cuando lo dijo.

-Tranquilo, Aioria me lo dijo esta tarde, y me falto poco para reaccionar igual que ti. Dijo riendo.

-Realmente no sé que decir, es decir, yo… no sabría que hacer en tu caso, es decir, siento que soy bastante joven como para eso, además ya tengo suficiente con Shun. Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. ¡Lo siento, no es lo que quise decir! . Se disculpa una vez que se da cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¡No te preocupes!. Dice Seiya rápidamente, aunque no puede evitar sentir una punzada de dolor por que dijo Ikki.

-No, no, de veras lo siento, yo no.. no quise decirlo. Se abofetea mentalmente.

-No, descuida. Dice con comprensión. No tienes que preocuparte, a pesar de que tuve a Tay muy joven, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, estoy muy orgulloso de haberlo tenido, al igual que mi pequeño Alex. Dice con una sonrisa antojada de dolor.

-Ikki al ver el modo en que lo dijo no puede mas que recriminarse mucho más mentalmente por lo que dijo.

Luego de eso ambos optaron por cambiar a un tema de conversación aleatorio para así amortiguar la creciente incomodidad que se había establecido entre ellos, y así pasaron un rato más hablando, luego ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus hogares.

* * *

Llegó al departamento bastante pensativo, no sabe por qué ahora se siente mal por haber dicho aquello, cuando muchas otras veces a dicho cosas peores, y cabe decir que estaba siendo sincero cuando lo dijo. Se encuentra a Shun sentado en el sofá mirando caricaturas cuando llega, solo lo saluda y se dirige a su habitación para encerrarse dentro por un largo rato.

Cuando sale se encuentra borracho, y es que entre tanta pensadera, empezó a embriagarse con una botella de whisky que le regaló un sujeto cuando estaba en Holanda. La situación sería mejor si por lo menos fuera uno de esos borrachos felices, que se ríen por cualquier cosa, pero no, tenía que ser uno de esos borrachos deprimentes que lloran por todo.

Pasa un rato en la sala sentado en el sofá, mirando sin ver a un punto fijo de la pared mientras termina de beber la botella de whisky, llorando por cosas sin sentido, pero sobre todo, por lo que se acaba de dar cuenta.

Sin más, se levanta del sofá, deja la botella en la pequeña mesa armable que hay y se va al cuarto de Shun solo para acostarse junto a él, abrazándolo mientras llora y dice cosas que Shun no entiendo como "¿Por qué a mi?", "¿Por qué me siento así?" o "¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar?"…

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa está estaba a oscuras, aun era bastante temprano por lo que aun los chicos se encontraba donde Shaka, en momentos como estos es donde extraña más a su vecino, pues él siempre fue su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, era esa persona que lo escuchaba con atención y paciencia y le daba consejos llenos de una sabiduría increíble.

Abrió la puerta, encendió las luces e ingresó al interior luego de cerrar la puerta, subió a su habitación con la intención de ponerse ropa más cómoda pero cuando llegó no esperó encontrarse a esa persona…

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡¿Se supone que estás en prisión?!. Gritó Seiya aterrado cuando vio a Matt acostado en su cama.

-¡Vaya! ¿Es así como me recibes? ¿Luego de todo lo que hice por ti?. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Todo lo que hiciste por mi?. Dijo con sarcasmo. ¿Y se puede saber qué tanto hiciste por mi? ¡Por qué, que yo sepa, solo me diste a mi y a mis hijos una miserable vida!. Para este punto ya se encontraba gritando.

-¡Tu no te atrevas a hablarme así maldita rata callejera! Deberías agradecerme por darte hogar todo este tiempo y no permitir que te pudrieras debajo de un puente junto a esos bastardos!

-No te atrevas a llamarlos así. Dijo entre dientes, luego se le fue encima a pegarle, pero Matt fue más rápido y lo tomó del cuello haciéndolo levantado de este.

-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con sobre como me hablas imbécil!. Le dijo, luego apretó con más fuerza el cuello para luego estampar a Seiya contra una de la paredes, la que estaba más cerca. Deberías de agradecerme también por sacarte de esa vida miserable que tenias en Japón, ¿o debo recordarte como es que conseguías dinero para mantener al bastardo de Taylor?

-Q-que… n-no… lo l-llam-mes a-asi… Dijo con dificultad, pues Matt apretaba cada vez con más fuerza su cuello, que para este punto ya estaba rojo, además de que le comenzaba a hacer falta el oxigeno, por lo que como única salida, acató a lanzar una patada, pero nuevamente Matt fue más rápido.

-¡No te atrevas maldito! Aquella vez solo me ganaste por que estaba borracho, pero esta vez ni lo sueñes. Con esto lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo, golpeándose las costillas con fuerza, luego lo agarró del cabello con brusquedad. Ahora me vas a pagar todo lo que me debes cariño, y con creces, por que ni creas que voy a olvidar que por tu culpa estuve en prisión un mes. Dijo mientras lo levantaba del cabello con fuerza, Seiya intentaba golpearlo mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas, en uno de esos golpes y patadas logró golpear a Matt en la entrepierna por lo que este lo soltó para llevar sus manos a dicho lugar.

Seiya aprovecho esto para salir corriendo de ahí, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando Matt lo haló de la camisa, tirándolo al suelo, para seguidamente comenzar a propinarle patadas a su abdomen y a todo su cuerpo en general, con dificultad llevó sus manos a su vientre, pues no podía permitir que su bebito resultara herido. Recibió un sinfín de golpes, su cuerpo dolía terriblemente y le costaba respirar, por el dolor y por el llanto.

Era tanto el escándalo, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Aioria llegó, al escuchar los gritos de Seiya, de inmediato le ordeno a Taylor y a Alex que se quedaran en el auto junto a Shaka y a Tianne. Él en cambio, bajó del auto con rapidez e ingreso a la casa sigilosamente pero con rapidez, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el escándalo y cuando logró ver lo que sucedía, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y se lanzó contra Matt, que calló al suelo por el fuerte golpe que le tendió Aioria, con esto comenzó una interminable lucha entre ellos dos, Seiya quien ya no era consiente de lo que pasaba, escupió un poco de sangre por su boca y luego perdió el sentido.

Shaka por su parte, apenas Aioria abandonó el auto, marco desde su celular el numero de emergencias 9-1-1 y apenas la contestadora atendió la llamada empezó a explicarle lo que sucedía.

Taylor por su parte, no pudiendo soportar la tensión, le ordenó a Alex quedarse en el auto, mientras él iba a investigar lo que sucedía dentro, Shaka no pudo más que gritarle a Taylor que volviera pero él ni atención le puso, una vez dentro, corrió a su habitación a buscar a su bate de béisbol, y una vez que lo tenía en mano, fue a la habitación de su papi, cuando llegó, no sabia si gritar, llorar, o salir corriendo, ver el estado en el que estaba Seiya sin duda alguna le dolió demasiado, sintiendo mil agujas clavarse en su corazón, se dirigió hacia donde Aioria y Matt se estaban peleando, y de un certero y sin hesitar golpe, golpeó a Matt con el bate en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al piso y perder la consciencia a causa del golpe, luego soltó el bate, y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a auxiliar a su papi, pero no importaba nada de lo que hiciera, él simplemente no despertaba, cosa que solo lo aterraba cada segundo más.

Aioria por su parte, una vez que recuperó el aliento, se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Seiya, y con calma apartó a Taylor diciéndole que él se encargaría de todo, y luego lo mando a esperar abajo junto a Alex y los demás.

Definitivamente no le gustaba como se veía su amigo, su cuello ahora mostraba unos claros y obvios moretones de un color oscuro, se notaba que le costaba respirar, su nariz sangraba y de su boda entreabierta salía un hilito de sangre. Como mínimo tenía una hemorragia interna.

Mientras él hacia lo que podía, pues no tenia ninguna de sus herramientas a mano, la policía y ambulancia llegaron al lugar, varios agentes especiales de la policía rodearon la casa y otros mas ingresaron al interior revisando el lugar, el jefe del escuadrón policial, Aldebarán Do Santos, ingresó a la habitación de Seiya junto a varios oficiales más, que al ver en la situación en que todo se encontraba, interrogaron rápidamente a Aioria, y tras decirles que él era amigo de Seiya y todo lo que había sucedido, mandó a uno de sus compañeros a llamar a los paramédicos que se encontraban afuera, mientras él y otros dos compañeros esposaban y sacaban a rastras a un inconsciente Matt, que lo encerraron en una de las patrullas y fue enviado inmediatamente a la cárcel, notificando a uno de sus superiores que el prófugo de la prisión 102 había sido encontrado y se encontraba de camino hacia allá.

Mientras eso sucedía, Seiya fue trasladado a la ambulancia, y de ahí lo llevaron de urgencia hacia el hospital para ser tratado, Aioria iba a su lado como acompañante.

Aioria antes de partir con Seiya al hospital, habló rápidamente con Shaka y los niños, diciendo que pronto los llamaría para darles noticias de Seiya. Shaka por su parte, con su característica calma y paciencia, se hizo cargo de los niños.

* * *

 **Ante todo pronóstico, recuerden que los amo ^-^"**

 _Ya sé, ya sé, todo fue muy de repente, pero así debía ser u.u_

 _Este capítulo en especial me costó mucho escribirlo, iba a dejarlo por la parte en que Ikki *suspira* se las hace de borrado deprimente..._

 ** _Ikki:_** _*me haces* e.e_

 _ **Yo:**_ _e.e_

 _*se aclara la garganta* ... Como decía iba a dejarlo donde Ikki se emborracha, pero a mi parecer, se me hacía muy corto e incompleto, no sé, me hacia falta acción y drama, así que pues como ven, les adelante parte de lo iba a estar en el capitulo cinco :3 por que sí, esto iba a pasar si o si ^-^_

 _Pero bueno, espero poder traer el próximo capitulo para el sábado, realmente no pensé que tuviera tan pocos capítulos hechos y cuando me di cuenta ya había agotado los capítulos de reserva xD así que de ahora en adelante los capítulos los iré escribiendo semana a semana, así que si tienen criticas constructivas o sugerencias, pueden decírmelas con toda confianza, así yo nada mas añado o quito lo que ustedes me digan (claro, teniendo en cuenta no no afecte mucho el curso de la historia xD) y bueno, ustedes ya saben :3_

 _Sin más blablabla me despido :3 recuerden que los y las amo demasiado :3_

 _Bye bye! Felices letras!_

 ** _¿REVIEWS?_**


End file.
